bodega
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Sakura y Kakashi escondidos en una bodega donde dejan ver lo que sienten el uno por el otro.


_OK, este es un KAKASAKU, la pareja también me gusta mucho, el hecho de enamorarte de tu profesor lo hace emocionante y quería escribir algo así pero no se, mejor ustedes lean_

_Naruto no me pertenece, si no ya habríamos tenido algo de esta pareja desde el principio, que puedo decir, me gustan las relaciones peligrosas_

* * *

Ambos sabían que estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo pero era precisamente eso, lo prohibido, lo que hacia que continuaran con su tarea.

El trataba de callar los gemidos que la chica emitía apoderándose de sus labios cada que estos amenazaban con salir, sabia que era peligroso que alguien los escuchara y se acercara para ver lo sucedía, no podía permitir que los descubrieran y menos en esas condiciones.

Ella no sabia como habían llegado a ese punto, era increíble como habían pasado de un simple coqueteo a estar a punto de explotar de placer, las manos de el la recorrían expertamente aprisionándola con su cuerpo para que no se resbalara, jamás pensó que el fuera tan bueno, de hecho si lo había pensado pero lo que no se imagino es que algún día lo iba a comprobar.

Aun no se explicaba como se había dejado llevar por las insinuaciones que ella le había hecho, llevaban ya un mes coqueteándose mutuamente pero siempre respetando y cuidándose del que dirán, después de todo la diferencia de edad era mucha y no quería arriesgarse a que lo tacharan de pervertido pero ese día cuando ella le dijo que la acompañara de compras sabia que algo iba a pasar pero jamás pensó que iba a suceder en la bodega de aquel bar.

Todavía estaba sorprendida de que el la hubiera seguido, después de todo, el le había dicho durante todo el día que las cosas no siempre pueden ser como una las quería así que cuando le propuso que acabaran con esto de una buena vez y fuera con ella a la bodega creyó que no lo iba a hacer así que su sorpresa fue mucha cuando el la aprisiono contra la pared sin siquiera hablar, la beso delicadamente primero, como si creyera que se iba a romper así que ella entrelazo sus manos por detrás de su cuello para acercarlo mas y obligarlo a profundizar el contacto, fue mas de lo que había imaginado.

Sabia que ella no era virgen, ninguna kunoichi a esa edad lo era, a pesar de que aun eran menores las entrenaban en las artes de la seducción y en muchas ocasiones sus misiones las obligaban a dejar de serlo pero aun así cuando se introdujo en ella lo hizo con mucha suavidad y lentitud, no quería lastimarla, además de que estaba maravillado por como los ojos verdes de ella brillaban de manera especial, no podía dejar de verla, generalmente ellas cerraban los ojos al momento de la penetración pero ella lo veía fijamente, no se decían palabra alguna pero cuando ella tomo sus rostro entre sus manos y lo beso supo que se había enamorado

Jamás se imagino que el rostro de el fuera tan hermoso, muchas veces se imagino como seria pero la realidad no se comparaba, ya llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de el, no podía negárselo pero si lo hubiera visto antes desde cuando hubiera hecho lo que ese mes, se había dedicado a seducirlo, a dejarle ver que ya no era una niña, a hacerle saber que ya no pensaba en Sasuke, a dejarle muy en claro que lo deseaba y que sabia que el también la deseaba.

- _Kakashi_ – gimió ella en su oído – _mmmm_

- _shhhh_- dijo pegando sus labios a los de ella para besarla – _nos van a descubrir_

- _No puedo evitarlo_ – dijo sosteniéndose de los barrotes de la ventana que quedaba justo encima de su cabeza – _eres...._

- _sostente fuerte_ – dijo el y acelero el ritmo de sus embestidas empujando frenéticamente sobre el cuerpo de la chica, entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido provocando que la fricción fuera insoportable, regalándoles el tan esperado clímax.

El orgasmo les llego al mismo tiempo, ella se estremeció aun mas si era posible, quería gritar pero el sofoco cualquier intento de hacerlo apoderándose de sus labios mientras explotaba dentro de ella.

Sakura volvió a enredar sus manos en el cuello del peliplateado mientras esperaba que su respiración se normalizara, Kakashi dejo descansar su cabeza en el cuello de la pelirrosa aspirando el olor que su cabello desprendía, ninguno de los dos quería moverse de donde estaban, sabían que al hacerlo empezarían los problemas pero por mas que quisieran tendrían que volver al mundo real

El Jounin retiro las manos del trasero de ella subiendo por las costados hasta llegar a sus senos que acaricio lentamente provocando un escalofrío en la chica pero seguían si verse a los ojos, solo se dedicaban a hacerse pequeñas caricias esperando que el tiempo se detuviera, la medico desenredo sus piernas para pararse, sabia que era tiempo de enfrentarse a lo sucedido así que con un suave movimiento enmarco la cara de el y lo vio fijamente a los ojos, sabia que el le diría que había sido un error pero antes de que eso pasara le dio un beso en los labios, solo fue un suave roce de labios pero demostraba mas que todo lo anterior, sabia que estaba mal ya que ella estaba enamorada y para el solo había sido simple pasión pero aun así lo hizo.

Kakashi se dejo llevar por esa caricia, a pesar de que solo había sido un roce todo su cuerpo sintió el afecto que la chica le transmitió, ahora estaba convencido de que ella sentía algo mas que simple deseo, el problema era saber como preguntarle

- _creo que debemos salir_ – dijo la chica sin querer separarse de el pero soltándolo y bajándose la falda

- _debemos hablar_ – dijo el peliplateado

- _si me vas a decir que fue un error_ – dijo ella separándose de el – _mejor no lo digas_

- _no iba a decir eso_ – dijo abrochándose el pantalón

- _entonces, ¿que ibas a decir_? – pregunto ella abotonándose la blusa

- _¿te arrepientes?_ - pregunto el acercándose a ella

- _¿que?_ - dijo ella sorprendida de la pregunta – _a que viene esa pregunta_

- _quiero saber si te arrepientes de lo que paso_ – dijo el viéndola a los ojos

- _no, no lo hago_ – dijo – _¿y tu?_

- _No, tampoco me arrepiento_

- entonces no hay nada mas que decir – contesto ella – _si no nos arrepentimos no hay nada de que hablar_

- _Sakura_ – dijo el un poco molesto – _creo que si tenemos que hablar, todo el mes te las has pasado con insinuaciones y ahora te vas, quiero saber que pasa_

- _tu también me has correspondido, esos coqueteos no fueron nada mas de parte mia _- defendiéndose

- _por eso quiero saber que significa esto, pensé que te interesaba Sasuke -_ dijo él temiendo la respuesta de la pelirrosa

- _creí que te habías dado cuenta, el no me interesa_ – dijo ella viéndolo fijamente

- _sabes que esto no puede ser, aun eres menor de edad, además creo que estas confundida -_ dijo Kakashi sin saber que hacer

-_ solo faltan 3 semanas para mi mayoría de edad y no estoy confundida_ – ya un poco molesta por que él aun no la consideraba lo suficientemente buena

- _y luego, ¿que esperas que pase?_ – pregunto el con cautela pero queriendo saber la respuesta

- _¿que quieres que pase?_ - volvió a preguntar ella

- _ya no soy un niño_ – dijo el – _y tu empiezas a vivir, ¿que va a pasar el día de mañana que tu quieras divertirte y yo no?, ¿o cuando quiera algo mas serio que esto?_

- _ya sabremos manejarlo cuando suceda_ – acercándosele – _no te precipites, hay que disfrutar el momento, además ¿quien dijo que yo no quiero algo mas serio?_

- _¿sabes todo lo que van a hablar cuando se enteren?_ - dijo el preocupado por lo que podría pasar

- _Tsunade sabrá como callarlos_ – dijo mientras empezaba a besar su cuello

- _¿la Hokage sabe?_ - pregunto el con alarma

- _ella me dio varias ideas_ – dijo sin inmutarse – _además dijo que ya era tiempo de que sentaras cabeza _– dijo con diversión

- _así que todo fue un plan -_ dijo Kakashi con diversion

- _si no como me habrías hecho caso_ – dijo enredando sus manos en su cuello mientras el la abrazaba – _no eres nada fácil_

_- creeme que te hubiera hecho casa - _respondio el peliplateado enredando sus manos en las caderas de ella -_ y soy de lo mas facil? _

_- en serio? -_ pregunto Sakura con picardia _- tendre que verlo_

- _entonces faltan 3 semanas para que cumplas la mayoría_ – dijo el viéndola a los ojos – _tendremos que esperar, por lo menos así hablaran menos_

- _y mientras, ¿que va a pasar?_ – pregunto ella preocupada – _no nos vamos a ver en tres meses_

- _yo no he dicho eso, solo tendremos que ser discretos _– dijo besándola – _además siempre tendremos esta bodega_ - aprisionándola nuevamente contra la pared

* * *

_Mi intención era hacerlo muy corto, solo expresando lo que iban sintiendo pero luego no se que paso y seguí escribiendo y creo que me quedo sumamente raro y algo incoherente, no se, ustedes júzguenlo y dejen comentarios, siempre es bueno saber que alguien mas a parte de mi lee esto, la idea surgió después de que una amiga que trabaja en un bar me dijo que lo había hecho el la bodega arriba de los refrescos y quise utilizarla_

_Espero comentarios, tanto si son buenos o malos, el chiste es recibirlos._


End file.
